


The Raccoons Get What They Deserve

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [42]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Original Character(s), Sneezing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sara decides to have a little "fun" with Lifty and Shifty. Who would've thought they had so many allergies? Also, they make Sara sneeze at the end.





	The Raccoons Get What They Deserve

Sara: (looks over at the raccoons and smiles mischievously) (thinking to herself) This is a perfect chance...!

Shifty: (is using his phone, notices Sara looking at him) Uh... Lifty?

Lifty: Yeah?

Shifty: (points at Sara just as she walks over to them)

Sara: (giggles a little to herself)

Lifty: Uh, Sara, what are you up to?

Sara: Oh, nothing, really. I just wanna have a little fun with you.

(The raccoons’ eyes widen and pupils shrink in response)

Shifty: I don’t like the way she said that...

Sara: And by that, I mean making you sneeze.

Lifty: That’s even worse!

Shifty: Sara, please, don’t!

Sara: And why shouldn’t I?

Shifty: We’re allergic to practically everything that can make you sneeze! Like pollen, dust, feathers, pepper... Oh, and just about every powder in the world.

Sara: I know. (giggles evilly to herself)

Lifty: You’re gonna make us sneeze anyway, aren’t you?

Sara: (nods)

Lifty: Fine! Do what you want. But we won’t sneeze!

Shifty: We’ll just try not to!

Sara: That was what I thought you’d say.

(She takes out a box, which is revealed to contain a vial of pollen and dust, as well as a feather and a pepper shaker)

Lifty and Shifty: (they sweat in fear)

Sara: This is gonna be fun. (picks up the feather and tickles Lifty’s nose)

Lifty: (gasps) Don’t do that! (his nose twitches and nostrils flare up)

Sara: (stops tickling his nose and watches)

Lifty: (inhales and tries to stop his sneeze by putting his forefinger under his nose) Aaah... Haaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- (removes his forefinger, then puts both hands over his mouth) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sara: (giggles) Hehehe!!

Lifty: (rubs his now red nose with his forefinger) Ugh...

Shifty: Gesundheit.

Lifty: Thanks...

Sara: Don’t say it yet! (tickles Shifty’s nose)

Shifty: Hey, stop! A raccoon’s nose is really sensi-- (is about to sneeze) Aaaah... Huuuuhh... Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...

Sara: (stops tickling his nose and watches)

Shifty: (puts his hand over his mouth) Ehhh-aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Sara: (giggles loudly)

Shifty: Ugh! (pulls out a tissue and rubs his red nose with it)

Lifty: Gesundheit.

Sara: (puts her feather away) That was just great. But we’re just getting started~

Shifty: (sniffles twice, still wiping his nose)

Lifty: You okay, bro?

Shifty: Yeah...

Sara: (pulls out the vial of pollen and dust)

Shifty: (sees it, cringes and puts away his tissue)

Sara: (shakes the vial into Lifty and Shifty’s faces)

Lifty/Shifty: Ack!!

Sara: (looks on in amusement)

Lifty and Shifty: (inhale to sneeze) Aaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...

Sara: (giggling) This is almost hilarious!

Lifty and Shifty: (sneeze explosively) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Sara: (tries not to laugh)

Lifty and Shifty: (they sneeze three more times) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Sara: (laughs to herself) Hahahahaha!!

Lifty and Shifty: Ugh... (they rub their noses; Lifty does so with his forefinger and Shifty does so with his fist)

Sara: That was just great! (puts her vial away) And now, the final thing on my list... (picks up the pepper shaker)

Lifty: (puts his hands over his nose) Don’t you think we’ve sneezed enough?!

Shifty: (also covers his nose) Yeah! What are you trying to do? Make us sick?!

Sara: Well, with all the mean stuff you’ve done, you practically deserve it!

Shifty: Sara, if you even try to make us sneeze with that...

Sara: (smiles evilly and shakes pepper onto them anyway)

Lifty and Shifty: (are about to sneeze) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--

Sara: (really getting a kick out of their reactions) Yes... Yes!!

Lifty and Shifty: (sneeze massively, with tons of spray coming out of their mouths) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: (squees) YESSSSSS!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!

(Lifty and Shifty recover and rub their bright red noses with their forefingers)

Lifty: Ugh... (sniffles)

Shifty: I don’t feel so good...

Sara: Gesundheit, you two~! (giggles)

Lifty: Thanks...

Shifty: You evil cat.

Sara: (puts away her pepper shaker, then puts away her box) That was so much fun! We should do that again sometime!

Shifty: (rolls his eyes and rubs his nose with his tissue from earlier)

Sara: (notices they’re not feeling the same way as her and calms down) Um, guys? I’m really sorry I made you sneeze... I just wanted to see how you’d react to different sneeze-causers.

Lifty: I hope you got what you wanted. (sniffles)

Sara: Yeah, I did. And also, if you want, you could make me sneeze.

Lifty and Shifty: Really?

(Sara nods)

Shifty: (smiles mischievously and grabs his tail; rubs it against Sara’s nose)

Sara: (starts to sneeze) Aaah... Haaaaah... Aaaaaaaaah...

Lifty: (looks on, becomes enamored) Cute!

Shifty: (stops tickling Sara’s nose) I know, right? Wanna join?

Lifty: Sure! (grabs his tail and tickles Sara’s nose as well)

Sara: (finally sneezes) HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

Lifty and Shifty: (they cringe; Lifty stops tickling Sara’s nose, then they giggle to themselves)

Sara: (recovers) Phew. (rubs her nose with her forefinger, sniffling)

Lifty and Shifty: Gesundheit!

Sara: (still rubbing her nose) Thanks. I hope that makes you feel better...

Lifty: Yeah, it does. Even though we still feel kinda sick...

Shifty: To be fair, your sneeze is just adorable.

Sara: It is?

Shifty: Yeah.

Lifty: Yeah, it’s pretty darn cute.

Sara: (blushes and giggles in response) (thinking to herself) Absolutely worth it!


End file.
